Nessie's Stupid Teenager Moment
by Lyddi Lou
Summary: Nessie is 15 and wants to know what its like to drink. She sneaks alcohol at Jake's house and ends up apologizing. Nessie and Jake aren't dating yet, just close friends. Rated M for alcohol. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Edward POV**

I was downstairs on the couch pretending to read my book as I listened to Nessie rustling around in her room. She was getting ready to go to Jacob's house. Her thoughts were on how Jake was going to be out all night on patrol and how glad he would be to see her waiting on him, along with a meal she was planning to prepare for him. According to Nessie he was always hungry when he got back from patrol.

I realized that she probably wouldn't be home until the next day. I could already predict what was about to happen. Jacob wouldn't get back until 2:00 in the morning, they would eat and stay up talking, then Nessie would fall asleep on the couch, and Jake would leave her there not wanting to disturb her. I really wasn't worried in the least about Jake and Nessie sleeping together or something like that. After my brothers and I took him out in the woods and had our little conversation with him, I could tell by his thoughts he was too scared to pull something. Still, it would be nice if I wasn't banned from the reservation and could watch them. I don't care if it's creepy, or overprotective, or weird, I would do it in a heartbeat if I could.

My beautiful daughter skipped out of her room and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you dad. I'm off to Jake's. Don't wait up on me. Bye!" she chirped as she skipped out the door, shutting it behind her. "Jacob really doesn't deserve her." I thought aloud. "Nobody does." I heard Bella reply from the other room. I couldn't help but smile at that. My wife was absolutely right.

**Renesmee POV**

I pulled up at Jake's house and gave the digital clock in my car a quick glance. It read 10:15pm. That was perfect. Earlier when I talked to Jake he said he was leaving a little before 10pm and wouldn't be back from patrol until 2am. If everything went according to my plan, I would be fast asleep on his couch when he got home. Somehow I knew he wouldn't mind. I would just tell him I was going to wait up on him and fell asleep. He would believe me.

I walked up to the front door and used my key to let myself in. Closing the door behind me, I looked around. The house was empty like I knew it would be. I locked the door behind me and headed strait for the kitchen.

I was going for the liquor cabinet. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to know what drinking was like. I had been planning this for days. I knew Aunt Alice couldn't see what I was about to do because of all the wolves living nearby. Jake wouldn't notice any thing missing since his pack members would always come in and help themselves. I even devised a fake plan to think about for when my dad was listening to my thoughts. My dad thought I going to make Jacob a meal, and surprise him with it when he got home. I felt bad about sneaking around my family like this, but I wanted to try it. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them, right?

First, I grabbed a tall, clear, glass from the cup cabinet and set it on the counter. I took a deep breath, feeling a little guilty. "Come on Nessie, don't chicken out now." I told myself. Besides, all my friends at school have snuck alcohol from their parents stash many times. Being vampires, my family didn't have any for me to sneak.

I forced myself to open the forbidden cabinet. I found two bottles inside, one read Scotch, another read Vodka. On a shelf below the bottles were several tiny little glasses. "That's weird." I said aloud, to myself. It seemed to me like you would have to refill them a lot to get a decent sized cups worth. Why would anyone want to use those?

I smelled both bottles. The Vodka smelled much better than the other, so that's what I decided I would drink. I slowly unscrewed the lid, noticing the bottle was three-quarters full. My hand trembled as I filled my large glass almost to the brim with the clear liquid. I quickly screwed the lid back on and quietly put everything back like it was.

I stared at the glass on the counter. Images of my family member's faces with looks of disappointment on them flashed through my mind. Then I imagined Jake looking at me and shaking his head with disapproval. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly then opened them, clearing my head of their faces. _They're not going to find out_. I told myself.

I grabbed the glass and sat on the couch in the living room, after making sure all the curtains were closed. I took a long hard look at the glass in my hands. I don't know why I was stalling.

_Just do it._ I narrowed my eyes and took a big gulp and swallowed.

"Bleah!" I gagged. It tasted awful! And it burned my throat. I took a moment to recuperate. In all the movies I had seen, everyone made it look like it was so great. Well it wasn't good at all. This surprised me. I wondered if it would taste better the second time around. I took another swig.

"Ick!" Nope, still bad. But at least I knew what to expect the second time. I took a third sip, then a forth. That's when I decided it wasn't unbearable. I kept drinking the clear substance. I looked at my half full glass and smiled. I admit, I was a little proud of myself. I felt so mature at that moment.

**Jacob POV**

My pack and I were out patrolling when we met up with Sam's pack. We had only been out for thirty minutes when I caught their scent. I was a little surprised to see them. Sam wanted to make a deal with me. My pack would patrol tomorrow night if they were on duty tonight. I easily agreed to that and we gleefully headed to our homes.

I was thinking about going over to Nessie's house when I saw her car in my driveway. _That's weird_. I thought. I was sure I told her I wasn't going to be home until two in the morning. I wondered how she knew I would be home sooner.

I got closer to the house and noticed all the curtains were closed, I was sure I left a few open. I started to panic a little. I quickly unlocked my door, flung myself inside, and swung the door shut behind me.

Startled, Nessie leapt off the couch and let out a small shriek. She relaxed when she saw it was just me. "Boo!" I greeted her, and chuckled. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks burned bright red as I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Wh- what are yo- you doing here so early?" she stuttered. I gave her a quizzical look. "I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

She sat down on the other end of the couch, pressing her back deep into the cushion. A look of shock and guilt played across her perfect face. _What is she up to?_ I wondered. That's when I noticed the smell of vodka coming from the tall, half-empty glass in her hand.

She was only 14 but I **knew** she knew better than that. Her dad would have been so mad if he was there. I was disappointed in her myself. She could have drunk too much, passed out on the floor, and had a heart attack if I didn't come back early. How could she be so stupid? I wanted to yell at her. Did she not know she was putting herself in danger? A million thoughts were racing through my head when she cleared her throat and brought me back to the scene. "I was going to cook you a meal and surprise you when you got home." She said, forcing a smile.

_Liar. _I thought, a little hurt. She looked at me expectantly for my explanation. "Sam and I worked out a deal, so I'm home the rest of the night." I said, forcing a smile.

"Great." She chirped. Then she took a long sip from her glass.

_NO! STOP IT! GIVE ME THAT!_ I wanted to yell. Instead I calmly asked, "What's that?" pointing to the vodka. "It's… a glass… of… water." She lied. I was beginning to wonder if she thought I was an idiot. Like I wasn't able to smell it. _Two can play at this game Nessie_, I thought.

I leaned my head back and put the back of my hand against my forehead. I stretched my other arm out towards her melodramatically. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm _parched_!" I exclaimed. Nessie pulled the "water" away from my outstretched hand. I continued, "May I please have a sip of your delicious, refreshing, water?"

Nessie's eyes got huge. She shifted in place. If I weren't so frustrated with her I'd be laughing. "No, you don't want to drink after me." She said cautiously.

I acted shocked. "Why not?" I asked, wondering how big she was going to spin her web of lies. "Umm, because… I'm starting to get sick." She feigned a cough. _Oh please. _I almost rolled my eyes.

"That's ok, I'll drink after you and we can be sick together." I said cheerfully.

Nessie was clearly not use to lying. She was awful at it. Although I decided I'd rather her be a bad liar than a good liar. I just wouldn't be letting her play poker with the boys any time soon. She was sweating now and trying really hard to come up with a way to get out of this mess. I could tell it was getting hard for her to think clearly. I watched her eyes light up when she finally came up with a solution.

She responded, "I'll just get you your own glass. This one's empty!" I was about to argue when she quickly raised the glass to her lips in an attempt to chug all it's contents, so it _would_ be empty. I lunged across the couch and snatched it away from her before she drank much. I noticed the glass was less than a quarter full of vodka when I held it up, out of her reach. "Looks like there's still some left for your dear, old, Jakey." I said with an evil smile.

"Jake! No! Don't!" She yelled.

Despite her protesting, I stood in front of her, and took a sip of the "water" as she looked up at me with wide eyes from the couch. I acted surprised at the taste and spewed the liquid out of my mouth. It sprayed all over her. She used my couch cushion to wipe her face off. "This water tastes weird!" I said, making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, maybe there's something in the pipes." She said. By then I had enough of her lies. The game was over. She knew I knew what it was. She was trembling now and her eyes were all big and watery.

"Renesmee, this is vodka and you know it." I said sternly. She put her hands over her face and started bawling. I felt bad, but knew I still needed to get my point across. "Nessie look at me." I ordered. She looked up at me, meeting my eyes. "Do you realize how dangerous underage drinking is?" I asked. She nodded. I continued, "Now, are you planning on doing something like this ever again, or do I need to tell your Dad?" I hated being strict with her like this, but I knew she was still young and it's what she needed.

"Oh, Please don't tell anyone!" she wailed. "Ill _never, ever, EVER _do this again. I'm so sorry Jake!" I could tell she really meant what she was saying. I started rubbing her back trying to comfort her. I hated to se her crying like this.

Taking another look at my large glass it occurred to me that she had consumed a lot of vodka. She didn't have much body weight on her either. I started to worry and wondered if I should call Carlisle. Maybe she would need her stomach pumped? I decided to wait and see how things went before I told her family and got her in a lot of trouble.

Nessie finally stopped crying. Her face was all red and her cheeks were stained with tears. I handed her a tissue and went to the kitchen. I considered drinking the rest of the vodka, but instead decided to dump it into the sink. I put the glass in the dishwasher and headed back to the living room.

Nessie greeted me with a smile, her face still red. "Hey Jake, what do you call a lost wolf?" She asked brightly. "I don't know, what?" I asked. "A where-wolf!" She answered, howling with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I could tell the vodka was starting to take effect. She had consumed a considerable amount. I was a little shocked. I mean, I still considered her a little girl. And here she was, on my couch, drunk.

My sweet angel took her shoes and socks off. She leaned back comfortably on the couch and belched loudly. Usually she would be embarrassed, but this time she just started laughing again. I was a little happy to see that she wasn't an angry drunk. "I give it an eight." I said, rating her burp.

Out of nowhere, Nessie started unfastening her jeans. "What are you doing?" I asked. She stared at me then answered, "I'm just making myself at home."

"Stop it, Nessie, keep your pants on." I said, panicking. "No!" she yelled like a tow year old and giggled. What was she thinking? Oh, right, she wasn't.

In a last-ditch effort to stop her I yelled, "Hey, not in front of the kids!" and pointed at the pair of beanie baby wolves she gave me for my birthday that were sitting on top of my TV set. Somehow, this was an excellent reason for her to keep her pants on. "Sorry about that, Seth and Leah!" she yelled, to the beanie babies. I was half joking about "the kids", but it got her to leave her pants on. She giggled some more.

Nessie pushed herself off the couch. She staggered over to me and fell into my ready arms. She reached up with her right hand and started stroking my face. I shook my head slowly. I sighed, telling her, "You are in big trouble young lady." Nessie giggled. "I'm not young… I'm old. Old enough to drink in fact." She said, relaxing against my body. "Yeah, in England." I remarked.

Nessie placed her hand on my cheek and said wistfully, "Oh, Jacob, have I ever told you how I really feel?"

I looked at her surprised. "How?" I asked. She ran her fingers through my hair and replied, "I feel…" she stopped and squinted her eyes up at me. "How?" I asked again, curiously. Finally she continued, "I feel like…" she stopped again. "Yes?" I urged. She spoke again, "I feel like I'm going to BARF!"

My eyes got wide and I quickly scooped her up and ran to the bathroom. Thankfully, I left the toilet seat up earlier. I set her down on the tile floor in front of the toilet and she instantly started throwing up. I pulled her long, beautiful hair away from her face and held it back until I was sure she was done.

I helped Nessie unsteadily make her way to the sink where she rinsed out her mouth. "Better?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, batter is good. I like chocolate cake batter best." She thought for a second then continued, "But not right now, I just threw up."

"Ok." I said, rolling my eyes. I carried her to my bed and laid her down on top of the sheets, her head on my pillow. She watched as I found a wastebasket and placed it next to my bed. I kissed her forehead gently then grabbed my pajamas from my dresser. When I looked at her again she was fast asleep.

I changed clothes and lay down on my couch. I was upset about the events that just occurred. On one hand, I was disappointed in Nessie. I was even a little mad at myself for letting this happen. I made a mental note to put a lock on my liquor cabinet soon. On the other hand, I knew Nessie was a teenager. I knew everybody makes mistakes. And I knew she wouldn't do it again any time soon. Especially not after the hangover she was going to have the next day. I decided I wouldn't tell Edward if she didn't want me to. I already knew she wouldn't. He would probably ground her for life. When your immortal, grounded for life is a long time.

My mind finally stopped racing, and I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Renesmee POV

When I came into consciousness my head was pounding. It didn't help that there was a bright light shining directly in my eyes. Then I heard this horrible, loud, banging noise. I wanted to chop my head off. I groaned loudly and tried to move away from the light, which caused my head to pound more. I didn't want to open my eyes but I forced myself to when I heard the banging get louder and stop beside me. I saw a glimpse of Jake and closed my eyes tightly when the light became unbearable. "Jacob?" I moaned.

I heard his voice say, "Hey princess, not feeling so great are ya?" He sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me up so I was sitting, leaning against his chest. "I feel awful." I replied. "Here, take a few Asprin." He said. Jake held a glass of water to my mouth. I forced my eyes open and took the pills and drank the water.

"Do you remember last night?" He asked smugly.

I thought back to last night and remembered stealing the vodka from the cabinet, having some conversation with Jake (though I didn't remember what it was about), and throwing up. I felt so embarrassed and stupid. Tears started falling down my face. I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. I knew I had betrayed Jake's trust. I didn't feel mature any more either. I felt like another stupid teenager.

I sobbed against his muscular chest and cried out, "I'm so sorry! What was I thinking? Oh, please forgive me, it will NEVER happen again!"

With his hand Jacob pressed my head to his chest and rocked slowly back and forth. "Shh," He said quietly, "it's ok, I forgive you."

I hugged him tightly, thankful that he wasn't mad at me. I was truly sorry.

For some reason Jake never told on me. Neither of us thought about it around my Dad. To this day, I can't believe how lucky I am to have Jacob in my life.


End file.
